Be With You
Lyrics Hangul= Always wanna be with you 작고 작은 나의 고백 Always wanna be with you 아직도 하지 못한 말 들려주고 싶은 이야기 For you 언제쯤에 말할 수 있을까 아직 서툰 여린 내 가슴에 몰래 두고 간 그 마음 생각에 생각이 많아져 엉켜버린 실타래 같지만 너를 바라보는 이 순간의 느낌은 너무나 행복한 걸 어떻게 말할까 언제쯤 알아줄까 왜 네 앞에선 눈부셔 고갤 돌려 웃으며 안녕 몰래 연습하곤 해 꿈아 이뤄져라 상상하고 기다렸던 It’s time 내 가슴이 두근대는 이 느낌 투명하게 비칠 나의 모습이 들킬까 겁이 나 생각의 깊이가 깊어져 어디서부터 시작된 걸까 작은 순간들이 너무나 소중한 걸 이런 내 맘 모를걸 어떻게 말할까 언제쯤 알아줄까 왜 네 앞에선 눈부셔 고갤 돌려 웃으며 안녕 몰래 연습하곤 해 꿈아 이뤄져라 오늘도 비밀 일기 속에 나만의 추억이 또 한 줄 한 줄 한 줄 너무나도 간절하게 기도했던 나의 바램이 이뤄질까~Oh 어떻게 말할까 언제쯤 알아줄까 왜 네 앞에선 작아지는 나인지 몰래 몰래 너를 꺼내보는 날 너는 모를 거야 이런 날 알아줘 꿈아 이뤄져라 |-| Romanization= Always wanna be with you jakgo jageun naye gobaek Always wanna be with you ajikdo haji mothan mal deullyeojugo shipeun iyagi For you eonjejjeume malhal su isseulkka ajik seotun yeorin nae gaseume mollae dugo gan geu maeum saenggage saenggagi manajyeo eongkyeobeorin shiltarae gatjiman neoreul baraboneun i sungane neukkimeun neomuna haengbokhan geol eotteoke malhakka eonjejjeum arajulkka wae ne apeseon nunbusyeo gogael dollyeo useumyeo annyeong mollae yeonseupagon hae kkuma irweojyeora sangsanghago gidaryeotteon It’s time nae gaseumi dugeundaeneun i neukkim tumyeonghage bichil naye moseubi deulkikka geobi na saenggage gipiga gipeojyeo eodiseobuteo shijakdoen geolkka jageun sungandeuri neomuna sojunghan geol ireon nae mam moreulgeol eotteoke malhakka eonjejjeum arajulkka wae ne apeseon nunbusyeo gogael dollyeo useumyeo annyeong mollae yeonseupagon hae kkuma irweojyeora oneuldo bimil ilgi soge namane chueogi tto han jul han jul han jul neomunado ganjeolhage gidohhaetteon naye baraemi irweojilkka~Oh eotteoke malhakka eonjejjeum arajulkka wae ne apeseon jagajineun nainji mollae mollae neoreul kkeonaeboneun nal neoneun moreul geoya ireon nal arajweo kkuma irweojyeora |-| English= Always wanna be with you A small confession of mine Always wanna be with you Words I still couldn’t say A story I wanna tell you for you When will I be able to say it I sneakily left that feeling inside my inexperienced and delicate heart Lots of thoughts are forming It’s like tangled strings but But this moment as I watch you Makes me very happy How should I say it, when will you find out Why am I blinded in front of you and turn my head I practice saying goodbyes as I smile secretly Dream, please come true What I have imagined and waited for, it’s time This feeling as my heart is thumping I’m scared that it will transparently show it all My thoughts are getting deeper Where did it all start The small moments are very precious This is my heart and you probably wouldn’t know How should I say it, when will you find out Why am I blinded in front of you and turn my head I practice saying goodbyes as I smile secretly Dream, please come true Again, in my secret diary My own memories, by line, by line, by line My wish that I have very earnestly prayed for Will it come true~ oh How should I say it, when will you find out Why do I get smaller in front of you I secretly pull you out You probably don’t know Please know that this is me Dream, please come true Category:Discography Category:To. Heart